Talk:Ascalon Academy
Opinions? Should this be listed as a regular area, a mission area, or (possibly) an arena? It has elements of all three. Can somebody make pages for the NPCs listed here? All it would take is a short description and possibly a picture. I'd do it myself, but I've used up all my character slots for level 20's. Zerris 21:07, 10 June 2006 (CDT) Drill Sergant Mahoney Although theres noa rticle on this , i thinks it a refrenc eto Mahoney in plice academy as he becomes an sergant at the end of it Survivor Do deaths in this PvP fight count against this title? Kessel 04:21, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :Yes, they do. Inniss 1428 16:17, 19 November 2006 (CST) Phases I think it is also possible to skip the first Phase if you are the only person to enter within the 3 minute period. I just started the mission then, and went straight to Phase 2. If someone else could try this so the article can be updated accordingly? Inniss 1428 16:20, 19 November 2006 (CST) * I just tried skipping it and my character is now stuck, unable to log back in (I try to load Ascalon Academy and 007.). I sent a /bug but I think I'll have to recreate her. And yes, if nobody loads in you skip it completely. --63.139.8.235 22:30, 8 December 2006 (CST) ** I also get stucked in Ascalon Academy when skipping the PvP phase. But I try to log in again 10-15 times more an finally I get in the 2º Phase. Wiso Wiso 12:16, 2 February 2007 (CST) * I just entered as lv 11 with a lv 9-ish... we skipped PvP phase. There was no wait to find an opponent, just straight to phase 2 for both of us. It also split us up. Neither of us logged out during phase 2 to see what would happen. Mooseyfate 14:07, 13 February 2007 (CST) * I entered the Academy wanting to check out the PvP area for White Mantle tent and other stuff but I was immediately sent into Phase 2. I logged out and logged back in but I was still in Phase 2. I'm not too happy about that. I even got myself killed in Phase 2 to see what happens. Nothing. I tried to get Rurik killed but his regen is insanely high. Barinthus 19:56, 7 March 2007 (CST) ** I contacted Anet about this and it's confirmed that the Academy is designed in such way that if you are the only player wanting to enter, you will be sent immediately to Phase 2. I am not sure how can players make sure they will enter Phase 1 if they wish to do so. Barinthus 15:08, 10 March 2007 (CST) * I think that if there arn't enough players, or if you logg out during the pvp match, you get spawned with henchies, dont you? When i was doing this on my Legendary Defender of Ascalon, I spawned with 3 level 3 henchies, alesia, orion and stefan..? Possibly bug, but on my proph characters, a lot of the crossovers have been with, or against, a team with a hench in it. --Warwick 17:53, 9 October 2007 (UTC) That's a long morale boost! After two years, you still have the morale boost from killing Vatlaaw. That's a long time without ever going to an outpost! :lol true... and i love to know what we are doing in this 2 years... [[User:Kidbang|'Kidbang']] (''T'') 22:34, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Failing? What happens if you fail the mission?-- (T) 21:27, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Woah, weird. I purposely died and sent my henchman ahead to vatlaaw doomtooth to die too, but he wasn't there! Prince Rurik was still shouting as if he was there though. I have screenshots per request.-- (T) 21:33, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::Monsters only spawn once you come within a decent range of them, that's why :P -- -- (s)talkpage 18:08, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::Bah didn't know that then.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:35, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Unclassify mission from Competitive Missions In order to cleanup the Competitive Mission and Competitive Mission (Factions), I really think we should unclassify Ascalon Academy as a Competitive Mission for the following reasons: *Henchmen, aside from the Zaishen, cannot participate in PvP arenas. *PvP players cannot partake in the mission. *It is non-repeatable and is part of the Propheces storyline. FA and JQ are not part of the primary Factions storyline, just quests that can be accessed and play no real importance to the story itself. VisionOfTheWood 02:28, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :Why would it give Balth faction then? I got 10 faction per kill when I did this. --WhiteAsIce 10:45, 30 January 2009 (UTC)